


amen(d thyself and listen)

by anotherbuskitten



Series: live, die, rinse, repeat [7]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: "I know, too, that death is the only god who comes when you call.”― Roger Zelazny
Series: live, die, rinse, repeat [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/745302
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	amen(d thyself and listen)

I

Here is something they don’t tell you about being a god: the voices will drive you insane.

You will want to answer every one of them. You will want to do it in person. You will want to hold them, comfort them, protect them.

They will ask you for victory, for vengeance, for justice, for things you do not have.

They will ask you for blood.

You will give them yours.

II

Here is something they don’t tell you about being a god: you will love them.

You will adore them. They will call you god, they will call you saviour. You will love them for it. They will call you arrogant.

If you love them, they will love you back.

III

Here is something they don’t tell you about being a god: you don’t have to answer them.

The prayers? Begging and pleading with you to save them. You can ignore them. Thor never would. Tyr might but he’d never forgive himself.

But you don’t have to.

IV

Here is something they don’t tell you about being a god: you aren’t one.

Your brothers are gods. But –

You are happier than your brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> does anyone have any ideas for future segments? i only have one left (death) but i'd like to continue writing these


End file.
